I wonder
by SladesDaughter
Summary: Why. Why did she have to leave? What did that jerk have that he didn't? He might always be left wondering...


Okay guys, this is my first songfic so bear with me. It's also my first story without an original character, so I don't know how you guy's will like this. I hope I captured the true Joey! By the way, the song is called, "I wonder" by Diffuser. Read on!

--------

And I wonder if you ever think about me anymore

And I wonder if you ever think about me when you're bored

And I wonder if you ever think about me when you're hanging in New York

Joey Wheeler slunk out of the Turtle game shop, totally bummed. Yugi has tried to tell him that if she couldn't see it, then she wasn't the right one. Ever since she had left him, he felt like blowing chunks. He sighed miserably as he turned around the corner. What he saw on the bench across the street was enough to make him spill his guts all over the sidewalk right there and then.

And I wonder if you still think that he wrote those songs for you

And I wonder if the reasons why you left me were untrue

And I wonder if you give him more excuses then the ones I got from you

She was sitting there on the bench, letting that scumbag put his arm around her. No, not only that, but she was _enjoying_ it. She had her head on his shoulder, and was playing with one of the buttons on his trench coat. He bent down to kiss her, and as their lips touched, Joey ran. He ran faster than her ever had before. It was a miracle he didn't run into anything as he kept his head down to hide his tears.

Because, girl you mean

So much to me

I wish that we

Could start it over, start it over

He slowed down once he got to the park, but he didn't stop running until he got to his favorite place. It was a weeping willow a small trickling stream, He ran though the branches and sat down on a small stump, a few yards away from the trunk of the old tree. He thought about his earlier discussion with her. _"He Mai, how's it goin'?"_ he had asked. She eyes shining their usual glamour. _"Sit down Joey, we need to talk."_

I don't need

Your sympathy

Your apologies

Still I'm staring in my coffee cup

Its 6 AM and I cannot give up

He hadn't been able to believe his ears. _"Mai, I know you love money, but Kaiba?!?"_ She crossed her arms poutingly. Joey had always loved that look, but now it just plain hurt. _"His name is Seto, and he's a lot deeper then you know!"_ Joey had then started shouting. _"Like hell he's deeper! Deeper in his wallet!"_

And I wonder if you're happy or just glad to see me scarred

Did he buy your heart with visa or his platinum MasterCard?

I am bending over backwards to get through to you but still so feel so far

She hadn't talked to him since. He got up and checked his watch. 5:30 Am. No wonder his butt was asleep. He had left Yugi's around 9 o'clock last night. He made his way home, and when he got to the kitchen he stopped at the door past the living room. Serenity was asleep on the couch. Joey walked into the living room and took the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over her. She smiled and turned on her side. Joey smiled as he walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a fresh cup of coffee and heading for the door.

Because, girl you mean

So much to me

I wish that we

Could start it over, start it over

I don't need

Your sympathy

Your apologies

Still I'm staring in my coffee cup

Its 6 AM and I cannot give up

He walked for a little while. Then he would start running. When he couldn't run any longer, her would slow to a stop again. His forearm was red from where his scalding hot coffee slopped on him, but he didn't care. The pain from his arm was nothing compared to the pain his heart. He ran, walked, then ran again. He just wanted to start it all over.

Girl you mean

So much to me

I wish that we

Could start it over

I don't need

Your sympathy

Your apologies

No More...

Why? Why Kaiba? She had always hated Kaiba as much as he had. Why was she so in love with Pretty-boy now? He's as rich now as he was the other day! Or last week for that matter. He sat down on a bench and turned his eyes to the East Mountains. The first ray of sunlight was creeping out from over the peak.

Because, girl you mean

So much to me

I wish that we

Could start it over, start it over

I don't want

Your sympathy

I just want you here

With me

With me...

Although the light stung his eyes, he watched it, slumped over his coffee. When the sun was halfway up, he let his head drop. He glanced at his watch. 6 Am. He shook his head as he turned his eyes to his now ice-cold coffee. He scowled at himself. Why was he moping around like this? He wasn't done. He may have given up on Mai, but he wasn't about to give up on life. No. He was far from done with it. He has just begun again.

Still I'm staring in my coffee cup

It's 6am and I cannot give up...

----------

Yay! I hope I get review for this! I should have a chapter to Gleaming up this week!


End file.
